itunes challenge
by throught-fire-and-flames
Summary: so ive had major writors block for like ever. used itunes challenge to try and get over it.  pairings include: rachel/quinn, quinn/brittney, brittney/santana, puck/rachel, fin/rachel.  some are slitly AU. drabbles.


**Open iTunes and put your entire library on shuffle.  
2. Use the first five tracks as prompts for five different drabbles.  
3. Only write for the length of each song, then move on.**

A/N: so I was bored and have seen several other people do this. so to try and get past my writers block on my other stories I thought I would too. It was harder than it looks because I didn't want to stop when the song did. All mistakes are my own and I don't own glee. Random pairing and I actually tried to do hetero pairing for the first time. Woo turning 19 tomorrow

**Keep your head-the ting tings **(R/Q)

It was the night of pucks annual end of year party. Rachel had been dragged there by Finn who had then proceeded to leave her there to go and flirt with some cheerio.  
Quinn was smashed, again she was having a fat day and had decided that she need a drink after being stuck in a room with Santana and Brittney for several hours because she didn't want to be alone in her state in case she did something as stupid as last time. She had run out of drinks so she proceeded to the kitchen to get more and had run into Rachel who had then lectured her about something she didn't care about because she was to busy starring at her boobs.

**Stupid in love – Rhianna **(B/S)

They had never been dating; Brittney knew that, Santana had explained extensively that sex wasn't dating.  
But she had managed to fall in love. Everybody thought that she was so stupid to try to keep Santana to herself, and she had managed it, managed to make Santana commit to her and only her. Or so she thought everybody had tried to tell her that it would never work, that Santana would get bored eventually and would cheat, and she did. The whole bloody football team, really Santana? She had asked and all Santana did was shrug and that was the end of their relationship and as far as Brittney was concerned their friendship too.

**Losing grip- Avril Lavigne **(B/S very AU)

Santana couldn't believe what Brittney was making her feel, every touch, and every kiss, every everything. The thing was that it had been Brittney who came up with the sex isn't dating rule and while everybody thought she was dumb she really wasn't it was just an act to bring all the boy and girls into her bed. Santana was faithful to two people and that was puck and Brittney. But puck was for when Brittney was off on her sex capades, she was worse than puck and puck had slept with all the cougars in lima and half of the cheerio's. So her new rule was she didn't care she would hurt Brittney just to get her to give a reaction.

**Feeling this-Blink 182 **(P/R)

The first time was such a blur she didn't remember most of it but she believed it was fantastic, they had been drunk and he was there and she need something anything that would make her normal.  
*earlier*  
She had been sitting in a park smoking which puck had thought was weird because hello it was Rachel berry and smoking would break her voice or something.

**Call me when your sober-Evanescence **(R/F)

Her phone was ringing once again this would be the 100th time that night. The previous day Finn had dumped her once again.  
The first time she answered the phone he was drunk and slurring about being sorry and she had hung up with only a "call me when your sober".  
he had wanted to "see other people" and she wasn't going to put up with it anymore this was the last time Rachel would fall for those puppy dog eyes of his and take him back after his drunken weekend conquests. 

**Fuck you-Lilly Allen **(B/Q)

She hated her parents she was sick of what they had to say, she had been kicked out once again after Russel moved back in she was kind of glade that she didn't keep the baby right now as she trudged up to Brittney's door hoping that her girlfriends parents would let her stay.  
When she knocks Brittney's mother opened the door "Quinn! What are you doing here Brittney didn't tell me you were coming over, how are you?" she asked,  
"not so good, is Brittney home?"  
"Yes, BRITTNEY!"  
Brittney come running down the stairs and hug and kissed Quinn "didn't go so well then?"


End file.
